Out of the Void
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: "Soy el producto de dos de cuatro criminales más buscados por la Orden del Loto Blanco. Mi padre deseaba la verdadera libertad, y mi madre siempre le apoyo. Soy miembro del Loto Rojo... o eso es lo que hacía creer. Esta es mi historia." Segundo Lugar en el reto "Descendientes" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"; One-shot.


**Esta historia participa en el reto "Descendientes" del Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener.

_**Cover Image:**_ Más o menos un concepto. Créditos de la imagen a **aer-dna; **el link está en mi perfil.

**SIN EMBARGO, **el OC (_Orgininal Character) _que utilizaré en esta historia _lo inventé __yo._ Ese _**sí **_es mío.

**Advertencias: **Contiene un OC (_Original Character__; _Personaje Original); Por la temática del reto, es el personaje principal, así que si no es de tu agrado recomiendo que regreses al fandom de LOK.

Contiene _spoilers _(revelación de algo o alguien que quizás no conozcas) del Libro Tres de LOK. Si no lo has visto, te sugiero que lo veas primero antes de leer esto, no quisiera arruinarles la trama.

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia (_solamente _la historia) contiene un total de _**7,458 palabras. **_Lo demás es de puro comentario. Sí, lo sé... Lo siento moderadores del Foro, me pasé por casi quinientas palabras, pero hice todo lo posible por dejar lo más esencial. Espero no me descalifiquen... *se va a llorar en un rincón*.

Agradecimientos y aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ÚNICO<strong>

Out of the Void

* * *

><p>...<p>

Lo primero que noté al abrir mis ojos, además de que ya era de día, fue el molesto ruido del despertador haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Resoplé, mientras daba un bostezo. Tenía que levantarme de todas maneras.

Salí de entre las sábanas, deteniéndome a observar como la cortina estaba a medio abrir, dejándole el paso a algunos rayos amarillos. Observé el reloj. Las siete de la mañana; la hora exacta en que retiraban el enorme escudo de metal que protegía a toda la ciudad. Decidí comenzar las labores de una vez. La mañana en Zaofu lucía prometedora.

Salí de la ducha y me puse ropa decente. Al pasar por el espejo, no pude evitar detenerme y apreciar mi reflejo. No era vanidad, ni egocentrismo, pero me percaté que muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí. Me había dado otro estirón en el último mes, por lo que tuve que alejarme para que todo mi cuerpo apenas cupiera en el rectángulo. Aunque no quisiese, sobresaltaba mucho por mi altura. Me decidí por raparme los laterales de la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero el copete me lo dejé crecer, y seguía mojado por la ducha. Mis grandes ojos se paseaban entre el marrón y el carmesí. De igual manera, me veía más pálido de lo normal. Pasé la mano por mi mentón, notando que la barba comenzaba a salir de nuevo. Mi cuerpo, más específicamente mi espalda y brazos, se habían ensanchado, bebido a los duros entrenamientos a los que estaba sometido, sumándole el hecho de la edad. Mi voz paso de ser un chillido incesante a una entonación profunda.

Sin duda alguna, ya no era un niño pequeño.

Después de desayunar, comencé con mi rutina de ejercicios, que consistía practicar en el pequeño gimnasio de mi hogar. Poco después de cumplir los tres años, mostré gran habilidad para manejar Fuego control; a pesar de eso, jamás pude adquirir la habilidad del rayo, por muchas veces que lo ensayé, con todos y cada uno de los intentos terminando en fracaso.

Sin embargo, a la edad de seis años, descubrí que poseía _otra _habilidad junto con mi fuego control, una muy rara, que hasta la fecha he aprendido a manejar perfectamente... y en secreto.

Combustión.

Eso quería decir que podría hacer volar en pedazos cualquier cosa en la que mi mente se concentrara en hacer explotar, usando parte de mi _Chi _y de mi fuego control.

Mi madre fue la que me heredó ese don. Después de todo, soy una réplica _casi_ exacta de ella. Con decir "casi" me refiero a que soy idéntico a ella en el aspecto físico, pero mi comportamiento es muy diferente al suyo. Soy más calmado, paciente, no me enojo con facilidad, y siempre pienso antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, por más mínima que esta sea. En la actitud, soy más como mi padre.

Salí al patio trasero acabando de entrenar, para meditar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Esa era otra de las cosas a la que asemejaba a mi padre: meditar. Me coloqué en la posición del loto, entrelazando mis dedos para concentrarme, relajando mis hombros, pero al mismo tiempo irguiendo mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos. Llegué a un punto en que la constante meditación me permitió entrar al mundo de los espíritus. Ese era uno de mis lugares favoritos, un lugar lleno de vida. Ahora mismo no quería entrar en él, sólo quería reflexionar e introducirme en mis pensamientos, sintiendo la brisa golpear ligeramente mi rostro, moviendo mi cabello. Aspiré hondo, el olor a pasto y roció matutino llenó mis pulmones.

Fue imposible que mi mente divagara por un rato, específicamente a mi pasado.

¿Se preguntan _quién _soy _yo_?... Esa es una interrogativa a la que ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta. A pesar de eso, comenzaré sólo por lo que sé, lo más relevante desde mi nacimiento hasta el presente día.

Soy el producto de dos de los cuatro criminales más buscados por la Orden del Loto Blanco, quizás la máxima ley de las Cuatro Naciones.

Zaheer y P'li. Esos son los nombres de mis padres.

Ambos son miembros del Loto Rojo, organización con ideales muy contrarios a los de su rival, el Loto Blanco. Seré breve. Los otros miembros eran conocidos como Ming-Hua, Ghazan y Unalaq; una hábil maestra agua, un temible maestro lava y, finalmente, un experto en conocimiento y manipulación de espíritus. Ellos formaron su propia organización, con un mismo objetivo: derrocar al Avatar y la Orden que les perseguía desde hace más de una década.

Pero no me enfocaré directamente en eso.

Poco después de haber formado el Loto rojo, mi madre se convirtió en la pareja sentimental de mi padre. Ambos se profesaban lealtad e amor incondicional por sobre todas las cosas. No tardó mucho para que yo formara parte de sus planes. Posterior a mi nacimiento, me dieron un nombre, me criaron y me educaron de acuerdo a sus ideales. Nunca planearon tener más descendientes, yo fui el único. Se dieron cuenta que yo era un prodigio en el arte del fuego, ya que a mi corta edad ya era capaz de crear grandes llamaradas y manipular grandes técnicas, que tomarían una considerable cantidad de años en aprender. Grande fue la alegría de mi madre al descubrir que yo era un maestro en Combustión, no se diga la de mi padre.

Después de dos arduos años mejorando mi gran técnica, mi progenitora decidió que era la hora de recibir mis tatuajes, lo que simbolizaba la completa realización de un maestro combustión. Ahora entendía por qué ella tenía ese extraño tercer ojo en la frente, el que pronto tendría yo. Ella misma me realizó el tatuaje, ligeramente distinto al de su persona. El ojo en mi frente era más grande, y las marcas salientes de él eran más gruesas. Mi padre no podía haber estado más orgulloso en aquel tiempo.

Por otra parte, el me instruyó con basto conocimiento acerca de la meditación, el mundo espiritual, el orden social y, por supuesto, con la sabiduría de uno de los grandes Nómadas del Aire: Gurú Laghima. Me relató acerca de su filosofía, su literatura y los grandes descubrimientos que hizo con ardua concentración, llevándolo a ser el único Nómada del Aire con la habilidad de volar. Mi padre era un No-Maestro, pero idolatraba los principios del Gran Laghima como si siempre hubiera nacido para ser un maestro Aire.

Ghazan y Ming-Hua también formaron parte de mi crecimiento. Ambos me instruyeron artes marciales y el arte de la defensa propia. Entrenaban conmigo cuando podían y me relataban historias acerca de sus previas aventuras, que realizaron antes de que yo naciera. Todas y cada una fueron fascinantes. Usualmente, terminaban peleando entre ellos por demostrarme quién contaba una mejor versión de la historia. Sin duda, eran como mis segundos padres. De alguna manera, en aquel entonces los veía a todos como una...

... familia.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía tomar el debido rumbo, mi felicidad me fue arrebata antes de cumplir si quiera los nueve años de edad.

La misión de mis padres y sus aliados había fallado rotundamente. Fallaron en la captura del Avatar y en su meta de poder abrir los portales espirituales para liberar a Vatuu. Fueron arrestados y encerrados en cuatro diferentes prisiones de máxima seguridad.

Yo estaba... devastado. Era sólo un niño en aquel entonces, no entendía el por qué los alejaban de mí, si de lo único que fueron culpables fue de criarme con amor y cariño.

Me había quedado sólo. Colapsé hasta un punto en que lloraba incansablemente todas las noches, y lamentaba el por qué mi exclusión del equipo, si yo ya era un realizado y preparado maestro Combustión. Pude haber sido de ayuda.

De algún modo, mis progenitores siempre tuvieron contemplado la posibilidad de perder en su batalla, algo de lo que nunca me di cuenta. No había plan 'A' sin tener nunca un plan 'B'. Unalaq no participó en la captura de su sobrina por obvias razones, pero también por otra razón: él cuidaría de mi si algo llegaba a pasarles, por lo que su papel fue relevante después. Sólo pase poco tiempo viviendo con él en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Para proteger mi identidad, tenía que usar una banda en la frente y tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer combustión, apenas me dejaba usar fuego control. No obstante, gracias a Unalaq fue como fui capaz de entrar al mundo espiritual, junto con las enseñanzas de mi padre.

Al cumplir los diez años, fui enviado al Reino Tierra a vivir con otro aliado del Loto Rojo, al que yo desconocía totalmente. Su nombre era Aiwei, fiel compañero de mi padre, residente del Clan de Metal en Zaofu. Durante el tiempo en que mis padres fueron encarcelados, el me adiestro a la cultura de la ciudad, manteniéndome en secreto hasta que tuviera la edad de valerme por mí mismo. Cumplí los dieciséis años, y pude buscarme un trabajo en Zaofu con el cual poder sustentarme e independizarme. Para mi fortuna, y gracias la recomendación de Aiwei, fue aceptado para trabajar como guardián de la familia de la gran matriarca de la ciudad: Suyin Beifong. Trabajaba como maestro fuego de tiempo completo, y seguía utilizando la banda para cubrir mi frente. A propósito, para ese tiempo comencé a crecer de manera constante. Tuve que cambiar de uniforme de manera regular, más de la que me hubiera gustado. No había cumplido los dieciocho y ya medía dos metros de altura.

Fue imposible no recordar a mi madre y a mi padre a lo largo de mi formación. Les extrañaba, no había día que no esperara su regreso, hasta que llegué a resignarme, sabiendo que pasarían la eternidad en aquella prisión. Consideré la posibilidad de ir a liberarlos por mi propia mano, pero Aiwei me detuvo, diciendo que era como ir directo en la boca del lobo. Tenía que tener paciencia.

Analizando mis posibilidades, deduje que tenía razón. Después de eso, sólo me concentré en mi trabajo de guardián.

Entonces fue como la conocí.

La hija de la matriarca del Clan Metal... Opal.

Me vi obligado a abrir mis ojos y a detener mi meditación. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, por lo que tuve que relajarme y dar un largo suspiro. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo. Cerré mis ojos y reanudé la meditación.

Antes de trabajar como guardián de la gran familia, trabajé en la vigilancia nocturna de la ciudad. Por eso sabía perfectamente el mecanismo del gran escudo de metal. Al momento de mi ascenso, fui recibido en un gran ambiente de compañerismo. Progresivamente fui conociendo a cada miembro de la familia, pero hubo una que siempre puso especial atención en mí. Me decía que era muy alto para tener la edad que tenía, diecinueve en aquel tiempo. Me seguía casi a todos lados, diciendo que quería ser mi amiga. Era sumamente respetuosa, pero se reía debido a que le daba gracia como "arrugaba la nariz" cuando fruncía el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, su risa comenzó a causarme una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Logró lo que quería. Nos hicimos amigos a final de cuentas. Sin embargo, jamás descuidaba mi trabajo de guardián, pintando mi raya en toda ocasión. Ella era tres años menor que yo. El tiempo jamás se detuvo, por lo que ya no sólo nos veíamos en las horas en que yo hacía servicio, si no que comenzamos a salir, fuera de una relación meramente formal. Estaba muy confundido con mis sentimientos, pero no era idiota. Siempre contemple la posibilidad de que Opal me atrajera de una manera romántica, y creo que ella pensaba lo mismo de mí. Compartimos nuestro tiempo libre recorriendo la ciudad de Zaofu, hablando de nuestros gustos, nuestras metas y lo que teníamos propuesto en la vida. A pesar de que ella me contó a detalle sobre su familia, yo jamás le conté sobre la mía. No quería verla involucrada en un asunto del Loto Rojo por un arranque de confianza, y a ella no pareció molestarle el hecho de mi evidente discreción, lo cual agradecí bastante.

Bien me había dicho mi madre que el amor era complicado. Eso me lo dijo poco antes de que fuera encarcelada en un tempano de hielo (información brindada por Aiwei), y no lo comprendí en su momento. Lamentablemente, lo entendí después con Opal.

Un día como cualquier otro, descubrió que era una maestra Aire. Todos celebraron ese suceso, y yo le hice llegar mis felicitaciones personalmente. Se desconocía la causa de cómo había adquirido esa gran bendición, pero no era algo por lo que se buscara una respuesta estricta. Así como sus poderes llegaron repentinamente, nuestra... ¿relación? se vio afectada por eso. Me evitaba la mayoría del tiempo, o eso era lo que yo creía, pero luego supe que su entrenamiento como maestra Aire comenzaría en un breve lapso, y tenía que estar concentrada y sin ninguna _distracción_ para cuando el gran momento llegase.

Nos distanciamos, nuevamente llegando al lugar donde una vez inició todo. Relación guardián-protegida.

Por más que no me quise ver afectado por aquel desliz, fue inevitable no preguntarme que había hecho mal para merecer su indiferencia. Lo único que hice fue mostrarle cuanto me importaba, una cosa que ella no hizo conmigo. No tarde mucho en percatarme que lo 'nuestro' no tenía pies ni cabeza. Fue pasajero.

Ahora, llevo más de una década residiendo en Zaofu, en una vivienda sin lujos, pero con todo lo indispensable para mí. No me hacía falta nada más. Me conseguí una mascota además, hasta hora mi mejor amigo y mi medio de transporte. Un enorme_ shirshu _macho; una combinación de topo y oso hormiguero. Lo nombré Zehk. Conservé el puesto de guardián, de todas maneras ya no veía a la hija de Suyin, aunque me llevaba bien con sus hermanos.

Detuve la meditación. Dejé de divagar en mis recuerdos, abriendo mis ojos carmesí. Quizás me había llevado una hora bajo aquel árbol, pero yo jamás me canso de meditar. No importaba, hoy era mi día libre. Decidí entrar a mi hogar, darme otra ducha y comer algo.

Salí del baño con una toalla en mis hombros y el cabello húmedo, atravesando mi habitación, yendo directamente a la cocina. No era un experto en el arte culinario, pero me sabía defender. Me preparé unos panqueques de avena con jarabe, sin importar que fueran pasadas las doce del día. Luego de terminar de almorzar, fui a dejar los platos al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos, pero el timbre de la puerta irrumpió mis acciones.

Enarqué una ceja. No esperaba a nadie el día de hoy ¿Quién podría ser?, salí de la cocina y pasé por la sala, llegando al recibidor, no sin antes ponerme mi banda en el proceso. Solo así abrí la puerta.

Sorpresa fue mi reacción al ver a Aiwei en el marco de entrada, erguido y con impecable presencia como siempre. No pude evitar sonreír, pero se me borraron las ganas al percatarme que no venía sólo. Él se dio cuenta. Lo reverencie ligeramente.

—Buenas tardes, Aiwei

—Buenas tardes, Sheng-Li — me llamó por mi nombre, reverenciándome igual. Su acompañante hizo lo mismo— Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero hay ciertas cosas que quisiera hablar con usted.

—No se preocupe. Sabe que puede venir cuando lo desee, Aiwei. Pasen, por favor— me hice a un lado, dejándole libres el recibidor. Aiwei y su acompañante se adentraron a mi hogar. Les guié hasta la sala, donde tomaron asiento. De inmediato fui a la cocina a preparar té, preguntándome cuál sería la razón por la que el consejero de Suyin había venido. No era usual que viniera de visita sin avisar, era algo impropio de él.

Llegué con la bandeja de té y con algunos aperitivos, dejándolo en la mesa de centro. Serví el té y les entregué sus respectivas tazas.

—Veo que has mejorado tu técnica de té— comenzó el mayor, dándole un pequeño sorbo y comprobando su sabor.

—Gracias Aiwei. He estado practicando— no quería ser irrespetuoso, pero me incomodaba no dirigirle la palabra a la recién llegada mientras hablaba. Aiwei, experto detector de emociones, supo de inmediato cómo me sentía. Yo lo sabía, el me enseñó parte de su sentido sísmico para detectar mentiras. Al igual que él, la mayoría del tiempo yo estaba descalzo.

—Sheng, me gustaría presentarte a la capitana de la primera división de protección de Zaofu—hizo una pausa— Maestra tierra, maestra metal y, por supuesto, miembro de la Orden del Loto Rojo— el último comentario no me lo esperaba, lo cual me sacó de mi cavilación. La miré intrigado— Su nombre es Kuvira.

Se levantó de su lugar, extendiéndome su mano enguantada. Hice lo mismo, entrelazando mi mano con la de ella a forma de saludo. Por mi altura, tuvo que mirarme hacia arriba.

—Un placer al fin conocerle, Sheng-Li — me sonrió, mirándome con sus verdes ojos— He escuchado grandes recomendaciones de Aiwei hacia usted.

—El placer es mío, Kuvira— correspondí el gesto, soltando su mano. Ahora entendía por qué portaba el uniforme de la guardia del clan metal. — ¿Ha escuchado de mí?

—Claro. Usted forma parte del segundo batallón de protección de No-maestros metal de Zaofu— se apresuró a decir. Ambos tomamos asiento nuevamente— Podría sugerir a mis superiores para que se una a mi batallón, si usted quisiese, independientemente que no sea maestro metal — tenía una forma de sonreír muy rara, como si tratara de llamar mi atención, cosa que ya había logrado con la presentación del consejero.

—Le agradezco su sugerencia, Kuvira. Tenga por seguro que lo tendré en mente— finalicé de forma amable. Aun así, sabía que era no era la verdadera razón por la que estaban en mi hogar. Debía haber algo más.

—No te mortifiques Sheng, esta no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí— enunció el consejero, dejando su taza vacía en la mesa, mientras Kuvira tomaba de la suya... sin dejar de verme. Centré mejor mi atención en la ventana, esperando a lo que los recién llegados tuvieran que decirme.

Escuché claramente las palabras de Aiwei, y por un segundo le miré como si estuviera loco. Obviamente no lo estaba.

Mi cerebro no alcanzó a procesar la información que me acababa de dar, y cuando finalmente pude hacerlo, se me hizo un terrible y enorme nudo en el estómago. Tuve mil sentimientos aglomerándose en mí, y me pregunté si me estaba jugando un tipo de broma. Su mirada me indicaba que no. La capitana me miraba, y yo volví a repetir mentalmente las palabras de Aiwei.

—_Acabo de ser informado que tus padres lograron escapar de su prisión. Estarán aquí en una semana._

...

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado exactamente siete días.<p>

Mis padres y los demás miembros del Loto Rojo llegarán poco antes de que el escudo el Zaofu fuera levantado... esta misma noche. Entrarían con ayuda de Aiwei y Kuvira, y se hospedarían en mi hogar.

Estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

Sin embargo, a mitad de semana, un personaje hizo una aparición sorpresiva en el Clan Metal. Al menos lo fue para mí. El Avatar y sus acompañantes llegaron a la ciudad de Zaofu. Kuvira me informó que habían llegado para llevarse a Opal al Templo Aire del Norte. Aquel hecho no me enfadó, ni si quiera cuando el recién llegado maestro Tierra estuviera tratando de llamar su atención frente a mis narices. Me imaginé que, de ser así, ya la habría superado.

Ya eran pasadas la siete de la noche, lo que significaba que los paneles de metal ya estaban erguidos en la ciudad, causando que todos los faroles se encendieran en las calles. Todos los miembros del Loto Rojo estarían en mi morada en menos de una hora. Procuré limpiar y mantener todo en su debido lugar. Preparé la habitación de huéspedes y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para su estadía.

Todo era como un sueño para mí. No creía que _de verdad _estuviera pasando. Después de trece largos y eternos años, volvería a ver a mis padres. ¿Habrían cambiado con el pasar del tiempo? Me imagino que sí, ¿Qué dirían de mí? Tragué pesado, ¿Se sorprenderían de no ver a su niño de nueve años y, en lugar de eso, encontrarse con todo un joven de veintiuno?

No me lo tenía que seguir preguntan do. El timbre había sonado, haciendo que la sangre se me fuera a los pies. Me apresuré por inercia a la entrada y abrí la puerta.

Seis personas entraron como rayo al recibidor, algunos respirando como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

—¡Carajo Ming-Hua!, ¿No pudiste haber sido más sutil?

—No es mi culpa que tu enorme _trasero_ se haya atorado en el agujero por donde tratábamos de entrar, Ghazan.

—¿Y fue necesario ese latigazo de agua?

—Bah, deja de quejarte. Al menos te moviste, ¿No? Además, yo-

Ya había cerrado la puerta para ese momento, pero la atención de Ming-Hua se centró en mi persona. Me tensé, a pesar del calor que se formaba en mi pecho por volverlos a ver, en especial dos personas detrás de los que llegaron discutiendo.

Vi a una mujer de ojos escarlata, delgada, tan alta como yo y con los laterales de la cabeza a rapa. A un lado de ella, estaba un hombre corpulento, más bajo, calvo, y con una cicatriz en la ceja. Ambos me miraban con un brillo indescriptible, que hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Eran... eran mis padres.

No me percaté si quiera en el momento en que la alta mujer se acercó a mí, colocando su mano en mi mejilla. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quizás al igual que yo.

—¿Sheng...? ¿Sheng-Li? — Cuestionó con melancolía, pasando el pulgar por mi cara, deduciendo que quizás estaba observando el tatuaje— ¿Mi pequeño Sheng-Li?

—Hola... mamá— mi voz profunda hizo que se sorprendiera ligeramente, pero de inmediato me vi rodeado por sus largos brazos. Le correspondí; se sentía bien abrazar a alguien de mi estatura.

—Creo que ya no es un niño pequeño, P'li— dijo el maestro lava, cruzado de brazos.

—Cállate Ghazan— cortó mi madre, soltándome, mirándome maternalmente, para darle paso a otra persona detrás de ella. Mi padre.

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, impidiéndome hablar, pero no hubo necesidad de ello. Mi padre también me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, y yo lo rodee por los hombros. Comenzó a darme pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya eres todo un hombre, Sheng— utilizó mi nombre corto, lo cual me llenó de emoción, alejándose de mí para verme al rostro— Es bueno volver a verte.

—Gracias padre. Es bueno volver a verte también— mi voz se estaba quebrando, pero trague pesado para que no sucediera. Seguía pensando que era un sueño, del que cualquier momento tuviera miedo de despertar.

Ghazan fue el siguiente en recibirme. Chocamos las manos a manera de saludo, dándome palmadas en la espalda, algo fuertes, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. Me dijo: "Ya deja de crecer, al rato vas a usar a tu padre de bastón". Me dio mucha gracia, y a los demás presentes también, más no me reí demasiado. La última, Ming-Hua, se posicionó frente a mi haciendo una reverencia. No obstante, yo la acerqué a mí para darle un abrazo; entonces formó dos brazos de agua para pasarlos por mis hombros. Ella me dijo: "Definitivamente eres hijo de P'li... garrocha".

El momento fue emotivo, aunque todos trataban de esconder sus emociones. Yo lo sabía; estaba descalzo. Aiwei y Kuvira también estaban ahí.

Me hubiera gustado que durara un poco más, pero las prioridades ocuparon su debido puesto terminando las presentaciones. Los adentré hacia mi hogar, y las preguntas de mi madre no esperaron a bombardearme: "¿Es tu casa?, ¿Tú la compraste?, ¿Vives sólo?, ¿Dónde duermes tú?" y reclamos cómo: "No me digas... ya tienes esposa, ¿verdad? ¡Si me entero que tengo un nieto te voy a matar Sheng-Li!". Todos sus argumentos me parecieron graciosos. A mí sólo me alegraba escuchar su voz. La calmé, respondiéndole: "Sí. También. Sí. En el cuarto de allá. No y No."

Después de eso, les ofrecí la cena, algo que sin duda los confundió a todos, pero era obvio que tenían hambre. Regresé con varios cuencos de arroz blanco con verduras, y recé por haberlos cocido bien. Ming-Hua comenzó a restregarle a mi madre que yo cocinaba mejor que ella. P'li la ignoró, concentrándose en comer de su cuenco.

Procuré guardar la imagen en mi memoria: las personas más importantes para mí compartiendo la cena, haciendo bromas y hablando con sarcasmo. Algo disfuncional, pero era mi familia.

Acabada la cena, dejé los platos en el fregadero. Sentía que algo grande se avecinaba, pero no encontraban el momento para decírmelo. Lo pude sentir en la planta de mis pies. Regresé, y me pidieron que me sentara. Tome lugar a un lado de mi madre, y Zaheer no tardo en hablar. Me dijo que su llegada no era para visitar, pero que le alegraba verme. En algún lugar dentro de mí lo sabía. Habían llegado para llevarse al Avatar, esta misma noche. Saldrían en la madrugada de mi hogar directo a la gran casa de la matriarca.

Me explicaron todo el plan, todo lo que harían una vez que tuvieran a Korra, incluso como mi padre había adquirido Aire control, lo que me recordó a Opal, pero algo no me cuadro. Aun así, asentí, para después preguntarles en donde entraría yo. Se miraron entre sí, y me dijeron que yo no entraría. Sentí algo de decepción, pero no lo mostré; me concentré en mantener mis emociones al margen. Me respondieron que yo era la_ carta bajo la manga._ No lo comprendí del todo, más guarde silencio, esperando cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decir. Para mi desgracia, el tema ya no estuvo a discusión, ocasionando que uno a uno los miembros se levantaran de la mesa. No tuve más opción que guiarlos a las habitaciones de huéspedes a que tomaran algo de descanso. No replicaron, las ojeras de varios días eran visibles en todos. Se irían en la madrugada por el Avatar.

Ming-Hua y Ghazan tomaron una habitación. Yo elevé una ceja, confundido; ¿Desde cuándo ellos...? Bah, no importaba. Mis padres, Zaheer y P'li, tomaron mi habitación. No me importaba, no tenía sueño, prefería que ellos durmieran algo. Yo me quedé con Aiwei y Kuvira en la sala de estar.

Pasadas cuatro horas, los miembros del Loto Rojo ya estaban despiertos. No pude más que despedirme de ellos, cuando hace apenas unos momentos los recibí en mi hogar. Sentí un nudo en el estómago.

Les deseé suerte, a sabiendas de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera en contra de toda la moral.

...

* * *

><p>Todo el plan formado por el Loto Rojo se había ido a la mierda. De nuevo.<p>

Nuevamente, fallaron en la captura del Avatar. Estuve presente en la lucha. Tenía que proteger a la matriarca. Sin embargo, un pensamiento me hizo mella en el cerebro, algo que jamás me había sucedido.

No sentía que mis padres estuviesen haciendo lo correcto.

Sentía que _yo _no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Vi como mi madre fue golpeada en la frente por ese _estúpido_ maestro Tierra. Si antes no le odiaba, ahora estaba en mi lista negra.

La capitana Kuvira me informó que el Avatar, Suyin y lo demás habían descubierto la treta. Realmente entré en pánico, pero no era lo que yo pensaba. Me dijo que todos serían llamados a interrogación por Aiwei (Oh, que sorpresa), por lo que no tenía que temer de nada. Llegué a la interrogación, y puse mi mejor cara de póker. El consejero me encubrió a la perfección.

No obstante, al día siguiente, el mismo se presentó en mi hogar, bastante perturbado.

—Saben que soy el infiltrado del Loto Rojo— comenzó apenas entro a mi hogar, quitándose los lentes, encarándome— Le juré a tu padre que te protegería, y eso es lo que voy a hacer... Inculpar al soldado no fue mi gran coartada. El Avatar y su equipo están en mi hogar. Los guiaré fuera de Zaofu, dándote el perfecto tiempo para qué escapes— hablaba sin demasiadas pausas. Mi cerebro apenas estaba procesando la información— Kuvira te cubrirá. Ahora, tienes que irte.

Ese mismo día, preparé todo para mi partida. No me fui el mismo día en que inculparon a Aiwei. Esperé a que mi presencia en Zaofu no levantara sospechas. Un día después de que el Avatar partió, yo me fui. Le agradecí a la capitana por encubrirme. Cargué todo lo necesario en Zehk, mi enorme _shirshu_, colocándome la banda, y huí del clan metal.

Por primera vez, sentí que todo esto iba a terminar mal.

...

* * *

><p>Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como les fue posible, dilatando mis pupilas. El aire se congeló para mi, y contuve la respiración por varios segundos, que se me hicieron minutos. Los escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, surcando mis mejillas. Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, y lo sabía.<p>

Mi vida no volvería a ser la de antes. Caí de rodillas, sin quitar mi mirada de aquella escena que marcaría para siempre, más que cualquier herida de batalla, más que cualquier horrorosa cicatriz, más que cualquier cosa.

Mi madre... estaba muerta.

Vi a lo lejos como Suyin cubrió su cabeza con su escudo de metal, protegiendo a otra maestra metal.

La mujer que me dio la vida cayó inerte al suelo. El suelo a su alrededor se cubrió de rojo escarlata. Yo estaba en un acantilado, a la visión de todos, pero estaban más concentrados en la batalla que en mí. El labio inferior comenzó a temblarme. Los ojos me ardían, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba si quiera gritar.

—_Llegué... llegué tarde..._

Entonces levanté mis ojos enrojecidos hacia el cielo. Un aerostático del clan metal paso justo frente a mí. De pronto, capté algo a la distancia, y entrecerré mis ojos. Vi a una persona surcar los cielos, sin necesidad del aire control. Mis ojos escarlata se abrieron en sorpresa. Mi padre estaba volando.

Mi padre... Zaheer, estaba volando.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Fruncí el ceño tan fuerte que me dolió la cabeza. Observé como se llevaba al Avatar entre brazos, todos le miraban estupefactos y escépticos.

¿Por qué mi padre se iba?... ¿Por qué dejó el cuerpo de mi madre en aquella pieza de roca?

Apreté los dientes, furioso. Mi madre le apoyo todo el tiempo en sus malditos ideales. No hubo día que no le apoyara. Ahora que estaba muerta... ¿Qué hizo mi padre? ¿Acaso fue por el cuerpo de P'li, mi madre?

No. Se fue volando como el marica que es.

La impotencia me hizo temblar de rabia, dejé caer mis manos al suelo. Cerré mis puños, guardando tierra con ellos con demasiada ira. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar cual barquillo de papel. No podía... no quería creer lo que acababa de suceder. Cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza, sin poder detener las lágrimas. La opresión en mi pecho era demasiada. Me estaba cortando la respiración, mi interior se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco.

Llegué a la conclusión de que a mi padre le valió un reverendo carajo la vida de mi madre.

No...

Esto _**no**_ se quedaría así.

—¡Zehk! — carraspeé al gritar, pero mi shirshu corrió hacia mí. Me monté como rayo en él. Saqué una prenda de Zaheer, la cual olió para dar comienzo al rastro. Mi topo-oso hormiguero podría ser ciego, pero era el mejor rastreador. Le tomé las riendas y Zehk dio inicio a su carrera contra reloj.

Si a Zaheer le importó una mierda la vida de P'li, quería decir que le _yo, _Shen-Li, también le importaba una mierda.

Sostuve la bolsa que traía cruzada en mi hombro contrario.

Tenía un plan, y rogaba a los Dioses porque funcionara.

...

* * *

><p>Observé a la distancia como un tornado formado de aire se tragaba al Avatar Korra y a Zaheer. No me faltaba mucho para llegar; Zehk ya estaba cansado, lo sabía, pero le dije que resistiera un poco más.<p>

Minutos después, llegué a la escena, frenando a Zehk. Mi padre estaba atrapado en Tierra control, rodeado de maestros aire y metal. El Avatar yacía en el suelo con los ojos brillando, moribunda, siendo sostenida por un hombre parecido a ella. El veneno ya estaba haciendo su efecto, lo podía sentir. Tragué pesado.

Mi progenitor comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

—¡Ya es demasiado tarde! — gritó Zaheer hacia los Nómadas Aire y a todos los presentes— ¡Avatar Korra morirá en cualquier momento, terminando el ciclo, trayendo el verdadero orden!

Me bajé de Zehk, tranquilizándolo. Zaheer percibió movimiento, percatándose que era yo. Me miró como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro. Yo sólo le miré con desprecio.

—¡Sheng! — volteé hacia mi llamado, y me quedé helado. La dueña de la voz era nada más y nada menos que Opal, vestida de acólita, trotando hacia mí. Me sorprendió que aun recordara mi nombre, pero a la vez me dio alegría volver a verle. No obstante, la intimidé con la mirada, deteniéndola en seco. Aquel maestro Tierra se acercó por su espalda, el mismo que le tiró una piedra a mi madre, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, sus ojos verdes mirándome con el ceño marcado.

Suyin me miró aliviada, pero el semblante no le duró mucho. Pude leer su rostro, preguntándose quizás porque no estaba portando el uniforme del Clan Metal. Varias personas me reconocieron, y estaban igual de confundidas. La matriarca comenzó a acercarse hasta mí.

—Sheng-Li, ¿Qué suce-?

—¡Esto aún no ha terminado! — Exclamó el que anteriormente consideré como padre— ¡El verdadero orden es el desorden, y lo verán por sus propios ojos! — Nuevamente me miró, decidido— ¡Vamos Sheng, libera a tu p-!

—¡CÁLLATE! — exclamé tan fuerte que detuve su discurso, antes de que revelara mi verdadera identidad. Asusté a la matriarca, quién retrocedió con el mismo semblante— ¡Tú a mí no me vas a das órdenes Zaheer!— Maldije mentalmente; mi voz se estaba volviendo un pequeño hilo— ¡No después de lo que hiciste con mi madre!

—¡¿Qué yo hice?! ¡No me hagas reír mocoso ingrato! — Prosiguió con visible enojo— ¡Tu querida jefa fue la que mató a tu madre, la misma que protegiste todos estos años! — Miró a la susodicha con furia, y luego a mi— ¡Él único culpable aquí eres tú, cobarde! ¡Muestra algo más de respeto para tu padre!

Volteé de reojo. Ya habíamos captado la atención de todos. Ya se habían dado cuenta de quién hablaba, y de quién era yo. Al final de cuentas, soy la vida imagen de P'li.

—¡Vete al carajo! — nunca me imaginé gritarle a mi padre de esa manera, pero ya no podía contener todo esto que estaba experimentando. De pronto, la frente comenzó a darme punzadas terribles, seguido de una comezón insoportable. Me sostuve la cabeza.

_Ay no... No, por favor..._

—¿¡Zaheer es tu padre?! — exclamó Suyin, retrocediendo más su paso.

—¡Oh, Zaofu, "La ciudad más segura del condenado planeta"! — exclamó una maestra metal muy parecida a la matriarca. Me supuse que era la famosa Lin Beifong. — ¡Si, como no Suyin!

—¡Cierra la boca Lin!

—¡¿Qué?! — los murmullos no se dejaron esperar. Los no heridos comenzaron a tomar posición de pelea en mi dirección.

—¡Es un miembro del Loto Rojo!

—¡No!, ¡Esperen! — demasiado tarde, percibí dos látigos de metal dirigiéndose hacia mí. Tenía entrenamiento, por lo que los esquive con facilidad. La cabeza comenzó a darme punzadas de nuevo, lo que redujo mis reflejos casi en su totalidad.

Si seguía a este paso, iba a hacer volar a todos con mi Combustión; ¡Tenía que tranquilizarme pero a la de ya!

No me quedó más opción que arrancarme la banda que cubría mi identidad, provocando que todos quedaran a mitad de sus movimientos. Percibí miedo en la mirada de todos. Observaban mi frente como si no creyeran lo que estaban viendo. El tatuaje en forma de ojo indicaba que no tenía oportunidad contra mí. Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración, y las tediosas punzadas bajaron casi en su totalidad. Los salvé.

—¡No vengo a hacerles daño! — me cercioré de que todos y cada uno escucharan mis palabras. Me relajé, quitando mi posición de pelea, esperando a que confiaran en mis argumentos. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

—¡Entonces a qué has venido! — mis ojos escarlata enfocaron a la persona que hablo. Era el hombre de la Tribu Agua que sostenía al Avatar en su regazo. Se veía que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Tomé aire, y lo solté en forma de suspiro.

—Vine a salvar al Avatar Korra— el fornido maestro agua mi miró sin creerme ni un palabra, y no lo culpaba. Nadie me creía, pero sabía en mis adentros que me juzgaban por mis progenitores, no por quién verdaderamente era. Oh por quien trataba de ser. El pasado no te definía, y eso apenas lo capté hace poco.

—¡Eres un bastardo traidor Sheng! — Zaheer volvió a levantarme la voz, pero lo ignoré totalmente— ¡Tu madre estaría decepcionado de ti, pedazo de-!

—¡No te atrevas a meter a mi madre en esto, o te volaré la cabeza Zaheer! — pensé que ese argumento sería suficiente para callarlo, más no fue así. Siguió exclamando todos los insultos habidos y por haber hacia mí, hasta que el maestro Tierra de mi lista negra le metió un calcetín en la boca. Yo quedé anonadado, mirando como mi padre seguía gritando, pero el calcetín impedía que se le entendiera los reclamos.

Mis ojos se centraron en el maestro Tierra. Agache mi cabeza ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento, y él me levantó el pulgar, mostrando su dentadura blanca. Le debía una.

La atención de todos se centró en el Avatar Korra, quien comenzaba a irse de este mundo. Temí que el veneno ya hubiera hecho suficientes estragos en ella. Me acerqué por inercia, pero una persona se me interpuso, bloqueándome el paso.

—No confió en ti muchacho— era Lin Beifong. Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría más que muerto por aquellos mordaces ojos verdes— Eres un traidor.

—Tiene que confiar— ignoré el último comentario— El Avatar morirá, y el ciclo se romperá. No pued-

—Dame una buena razón para confiar en ti, Sheng— Suyin intervino en la conversación, más ella no me miraba de la forma en que su hermana lo hacía. Sus ojos verdes lucían calmados, sin ningún rastro de querer asesinarme— Confié en ti todos estos años...

—Y no hizo mal en hacerlo— concedí rápidamente, de forma respetuosa.

—El veneno es metálico— una joven maestra Aire habló, acercándose hacia Suyin. Me quedé sorprendido, debía ser una Nómada Aire muy inteligente. Fugazmente me recordó a mí en mi niñez.

—La jovencita tiene razón— volví a la realidad, y de nuevo me miraron. De inmediato, abrí el morral que colgaba desde mi hombro contrario, alertando a todos. No me detuve, y saqué una botella con un líquido rosado. Mi padre comenzó a gritar con el calcetín. Él sabía que era.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es el antídoto— el rostro se les iluminó. Podía ver como la esperanza volvía a surgir de todos ellos— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Apresúrense, Avatar Korra morirá si no lo hacen!

La matriarca del clan metal tomó la botella de mis manos. Se acercaron hacia la morena, quien estaba totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Temí lo peor. Aun así, le dicté a Suyin que primero tenía que manipular el veneno para que saliera totalmente de su torrente sanguíneo. Habiendo terminado, podría darle a beber el antídoto. Hizo cada cosa que le indiqué, aunque algunos seguían mirándome con desconfianza.

Segundos después de haberle dado a Korra el brebaje, comenzó a toser una y otra vez. Vi cómo me miraron con recelo, pensando que les había engañado. Todo el panorama cambió cuando el Avatar abrió sus ojos azules, con el rostro más despierto. El fornido de la Tribu Agua inmediatamente le abrazó, y escuché como la morena le susurraba "Padre, estás vivo..."; Sonreí con melancolía, recordando a mi madre.

—Gracias, Sheng-Li— dirigí mi rostro hacía el maestro de la Tribu Agua, quien abrazaba a su hija. Me agradeció, mirándome al borde del llanto. Me limité a curvear mis labios, agachando mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sólo así di media vuelta. Mi presencia ya no era relevante en aquella escena. Estaba a punto de retirarme, hasta que me detuvieron del brazo. Lin Beifong no lucía feliz.

—Ah-ah, quedas bajo arresto muchachito— aplicó más fuerza en mi brazo, lo que comenzaba a molestarme. No se inmutaba ante mí, ni si quiera por la diferencia de alturas.

El corazón comenzó a latirme más rápido.

No quería terminar en una prisión.

...

* * *

><p>Después de salvar al Avatar, me esposaron y me pusieron en custodia oficial junto a mi <em>Shirshu<em>. Me llevaron a una tal Ciudad República a ser enjuiciado. No puse oposición, ya que no quise empeorar las cosas. Iba bajo los cargos de "Cómplice de la Orden del Loto Rojo". Me interrogaron, y yo sólo respondí con la verdad (guardándome algunas cosas para mí). Les conté todo, absolutamente todo. Mi padre también fue interrogado. Estuve presente en su juicio. Mi sorpresa fue grande al escuchar cómo decía que yo era inocente, y que no tuve nada que ver en la organización que él formo. Que yo era diferente, y que la prueba estaba en que les había dado el antídoto del veneno.

Me retiraron los cargos, y salí bajo palabra.

Dos semanas después, Suyin me invitó a la Isla del Templo de Aire. Me alegró y me impactó a la vez que aun confiara en mí.

Llegué acompañado de Zehk, encontrándome con un conjunto de gente a fuera del Templo. Se debía estar celebrando algo importante, ya que pude distinguir al Señor del Fuego entre todos ellos. Capté la atención del susodicho, y me miró, curioso, quizás porque no traía la banda puesta. Luego, capté la atención de todos los demás, inclusive de la misma Avatar, quien estaba en una silla de ruedas, con un aspecto bastante deplorable.

Ignoré mis pensamientos, agachándome totalmente, haciendo una reverencia. Mi _shirshu_ también agacho su cabeza. Primeramente les saludé con respeto, para luego disculparme ante todos los presentes en el nombre de mi padre, aclarando que, a pesar de no haber tenido nada que lidiar con él, estaba arrepentido por todos los problemas que les había causado. Trate de hablar con voz firme y de forma convincente.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, muchachito— habló el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur— De no ser por ti... mi hija-

—No tiene que terminarlo, Señor— aclaré de manera amable, sabiendo el peso de sus palabras. Aun así, el presidente me miraba como si fuera a saltarme encima en cualquier instante.

—Gra-gracias... Sheng-Li— esa había sido la voz del Avatar, mirándome fijamente desde su silla, con una joven de cabellera negra tras ella. Me erguí en su presencia, y la reverencie.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Avatar Korra— concedí, terminando la inclinación— Estoy a sus servicios.

Segundos después, Suyin llegó hasta a mí, anunciándome que la ceremonia de la joven maestra Aire daría inicio en cualquier momento. Dejé a Zehk atado a un árbol, y me adentré con la matriarca.

Observé de comienzo a fin la ceremonia de la joven maestra Aire desde el umbral de la puerta. La niña se llamaba Jinora. Me perdí en el discurso del sabio Nómada aire, lo que causó que mi mente se adentrara en sí y recordara varias cosas de Zaheer.

Aquel hombre que llamé como "padre" todos estos años era un desquiciado. Lo que no fue desquiciado de su parte, fue toda la sabiduría que me traspasó del Gran Laghima, lo que causó varias interrogantes en mí durante mis veintiún años de vida.

Siempre me pregunté cuál sería mi destino o —en su defecto— cuál destino elegiría: El camino de mis padres, persiguiendo la "_verdadera libertad", _aunque eso me costase la vida. O buscar mi propio camino, adentrándome a lo desconocido.

Sin embargo, al fin podría salir del vacío al cual estuve confinado por años. Era como si me hubiesen regalado un lienzo completamente blanco, y así hubiera permanecido: vacío, sin nada por el cual guiarme.

Ahora, haría de ese lienzo una verdadera obra de arte. Pintaré mi camino, trazaré mis metas, no importando cuanto tardaría en llegar a ellas. Y, finalmente, agregaría un nuevo color al panorama: el del renacer.

Aplaudí de inmediato conforme lo hacían todos. El momento me recordó a la vez que yo adquirí mis tatuajes.

Sonreí.

Hoy en día, estaba seguro de cual destino forjaría.

El mío.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas:<strong>

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó el nombre de mi personaje?; Siendo sincera, batallé _mucho _para buscarle un nombre decente. Probé con todos los nombres habidos y por haber: Chinos, japoneses, musulmanes, hindúes y griegos. Al final, me decidí por uno Chino, que se asemejara un poco al de P'li.

Por cierto, ¿Les gustó el ShengOpal xd? No sé si lo notaron, pero quise poner a Kuvira como si le atrajera Sheng-Li (Me enamoré de ellos dos LOL)

Lamento si la historia iba algo rápido, o no me enfoqué mucho en los detalles. Se _supone _que no me tenía que pasar… y cómo quiera lo hice *risas*

**IMPORTANTE:**

1.- Si es que a alguien le gustó el personaje de Sheng-Li y quiere utilizarlo en alguna de sus historias, pueden hacerlo con libertad, _**PERO **_tiene que darme crédito por él y enviarme un PM avisándome que lo va a utilizar. ¡Me alegraría leer de mi Sheng-Li en cualquier otra historia! nwn Tengan por seguro un review de mi parte.

2.- Para los que no recuerdan qué animal es el _Shirshu_— una combinación de un oso hormiguero, un pastor alemán y un topo— este querido amiguito hizo una única aparición en _Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. _Su nombre era Nyla, y era la fiel mascota de una caza recompensas (si mal lo recuerdo) del Reino Tierra de nombre June. Se le vio interactuar con Zuko e Iroh I. Si no la recuerdan, les invito a investigar sobre ello nwn.

Agradezco a los moderadores del Foro, **Humpty Dumpty **y** TrueProta**, por dejarme participar en el reto. Sé que les pongo mucho_ gorro _xd.

¡Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo! Leer sus críticas hacen feliz a esta servidora. Cualquier horror de ortografía me avisan y yo lo corregiré.

¡Mañana se estrena el Libro 4 de Korra, BITCHES! My body is ready!

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Jueves 2 de Octubre del 2014.**_


End file.
